1. Field
In general, vacuum cleaners are devices that suction air containing dust by using a vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body to filter the dust within the main body.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be mainly classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is provided separately with respect to a main body and connected to the main body by using a connection tube and an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is coupled to a main body.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1072638 that is a prior document. The vacuum cleaner includes a cleaner body and a dust container that is separably mounted on the cleaner body.
A rotatable pressing member and a fixed member that is maintained in stopped state may be provided in the dust container. Also, the pressing member may bidirectionally rotate to compress dust disposed on both sides of the fixed member.
In the vacuum cleaner according to the related art, since the dust disposed at both sides of the fixed member are compressed, when the dust drop to a side opposite to the fixed member with respect to a rotation shaft of the pressing member, the dust disposed at both side of the fixed member may be uniformly compressed. However, if the dust eccentrically drop toward one side, a dust empty signal may be frequently generated.
Also, since a dust separation part is separately provided with respect to the dust container, spaces in which the dust container and the dust separation part are separately provided are required.